


When you're gone

by Zenzly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3rdPOV, Fluffy-ish, Hales mentioned, Insecurities, M/M, Sad Derek, but then happy, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzly/pseuds/Zenzly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone I've ever loved has left me lonely,every time I let it go I'm high and dry, every time I think I'm one and only, I find myself alone not knowing why.-Paloma Faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're gone

Derek couldn’t help but look, truly look at the young man sleeping beside him. How he looked at peace while asleep and awake now. No more worry or stress lines. Finally at peace.

His lips were always separate, even in sleep and every now and then, his legs would twitch.

Derek gently passed a hand over the one that rested against his chest, right over his heart. If it wasn’t for the man beside him, he wouldn’t even be here. By just being, Stiles cured Derek.

Derek felt like something had washed something over him. He couldn’t find the words to describe the feel of Stile’s touch. It was as if he could let go. Be free and allow himself to smile.

It was like Stiles lighted up what used to be nothing but tragedy and despair for him. Everyone he ever loved had left him lonely. Every time he let it go, he felt high and dry. He used to find himself alone, not knowing why. Why him, why her, why _them_. Everything he loved and cherished had always been viciously taken from him, leaving nothing.

And then came Stiles. He was a mystery to Derek. Like magic. He just appeared and suddenly, Derek felt like he had someone he could finally run to. Even when he wasn’t aware, Stiles was always there. Would always open his arms for Derek. Without him, Derek wouldn’t know what to do anymore.

Derek felt his chest tighten at the thought of Stiles leaving him. Of being gone. Just like everyone else in his family.

He couldn’t know what he would do without the younger man. He didn’t know what he would do with himself.

The days Stiles wasn’t in his life, he felt paper thin and see threw.

Stiles, with his outward look on life, and his unacknowledged intelligence, and his doubts and fears and strengths made Derek open his eyes. Stiles stood up to Derek. Defied him, but would never abandon him. Would always open his doors for him.

Derek felt like a fool when he finally understood what he was feeling for Stiles. He always knew, but feared it. When he told Stiles, he understood. He said he would wait till Derek was certain of himself.

And so, Stiles waited for Derek. Never pushed about the subject. It wasn’t easy, but Stiles always kept him grounded. Promised Derek he was different from _her_. That he would always let Derek make the first move.

Even with all the reassurance, Derek would psych himself out that Stiles _would_  leave him. That he would tire of waiting. That he would find someone that wasn’t afraid. That he would find someone that could love him and not be afraid of it.

But Stiles never left his side. He would always answer Derek’s calls, his messages, would always show up with food for Derek. Would make pack days and have everyone go out to the park and have picnics.

When Derek began to slowly get closer to Stiles, he would beam with the brightest smile Derek had ever seen.

Suddenly, Derek gathered the courage to begin trying to woo Stiles in his own way. It was like the heavens opened up and the passion poured out in waves. Derek became more secure when he practically smelled the happiness radiating from Stiles.

Suddenly, he woke up with a brand new home, a pack that was now a family, and a husband that woke next to him everyday.

Derek snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Stiles stir beside him. “mm..mornin…’time ’sit.” Derek swiped his hand over Stiles’ bangs to see his eyes. “You need a haircut. Getting too long.”

Stiles let out a scratchy sleep induced laugh. “You like it.” Derek smiled and ruffled the already bed head.

He brought Stiles hand up and kissed the ring that snuggly rested on Stiles finger. Even if it was originally put there 5 years ago, it still felt like the week before to Derek.

When a quick kiss was pressed to Derek’s cheek, he looked to where Stiles was getting up. He smiled over at Derek and moved to the bathroom.

Derek fell back on the bed and relaxed. Stiles’ smile was still the same. He didn’t feel any fears of Stiles leaving. For the first time in a while, he felt secure of what he had. Who he had.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh. Yeah. This is kind of based off a song BY THE BEST PERSON EVER. Paloma fucken Faith! Though, I changed it cuz her lyrics make me weep like a wee one, so I made it a happy fic. I was gonna post this like...on X-mas...but I forgot I finally had an account? Yes. Well. That is all.


End file.
